1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to height-adjustable toilet-used footrests and more particularly pertains to a new height-adjustable footrest for toilets for preferably using while a user is seated upon a toilet stool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of height-adjustable toilet-used footrests is known in the prior art. More specifically, height-adjustable toilet-used footrests heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,514; U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,877; U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,303; U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,140; U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,846; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,678.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new height-adjustable footrest for toilets. The prior art includes inventions including manually adjustable platforms uses for placing one""s feet thereupon while the users are seated upon the toilet seat.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new height-adjustable footrest for toilets which has many of the advantages of the height-adjustable toilet-used footrests mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new height-adjustable footrest for toilets which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art height-adjustable toilet-used footrests, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base being adapted to rest upon a floor; and also includes upright adjustable support assemblies being mounted upon the base and including tubular base members each having an open top end and a bore extending therein, and also including shaft members being movably disposed inwardly and outwardly of the tubular base members; and further includes elongate cross members being mounted upon the shaft members with each of the cross members interconnecting a pair of the shaft members; and also includes elongate footrest support member being pivotally disposed between and interconnecting the elongate cross members; and further includes footrest members being mounted to the elongate footrest support member; and also includes an assembly of raising and lowering the footrest members. None of the prior art describes the adjustable features and elements of the present invention which makes it easier for the user to adjust the footrest members as desired.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the height-adjustable footrest for toilets in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new height-adjustable footrest for toilets which has many of the advantages of the height-adjustable toilet-used footrests mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new height-adjustable footrest for toilets which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art height-adjustable toilet-used footrests, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new height-adjustable footrest for toilets for preferably using while a user is seated upon a toilet stool.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new height-adjustable footrest for toilets that is easy and convenient to move and use in a restroom.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new height-adjustable footrest for toilets that enhances a user""s bowel movement while being seated upon the toilet seat.